


Midnight Arrangements

by hongism



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, Edgeplay, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Grinding, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Large Cock, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Jisung, Switch Reader, Thighs, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, dom hyunjin, sub changbin, switch hyunjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:26:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24993046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hongism/pseuds/hongism
Summary: you aren’t sure how the four of you ended up with this kind of arrangement, but you can’t complain once their hands are on you
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Reader, Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Hwang Hyunjin/Reader, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Seo Changbin/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 87





	Midnight Arrangements

Three knocks resound at your door, and you know who it is based on the warning text you got five minutes prior. You swirl the mint on your tongue over and tuck it into your cheek before starting towards the door. It opens before you get there though, your three guests filing in without any hesitation. Jisung is the first to come in this time, a rare occasion for certain since he’s usually so shy about your arrangement. You can’t hide the smile that creeps onto your lips as he walks in with his head ducked a little. A pretty pink blush is spread across his cheeks. You bring the mint back to the front of your tongue. 

“Sungie,” you call out with a lilt to your tone. He walks closer to you, and you catch his chin with your index finger, bringing his eyes up to meet yours. You press your lips against his, not wasting any time in getting straight to business. He yelps under your sudden touch, you tease his lower lip with your tongue, and he opens up his mouth for you within seconds. The minty taste coating your mouth slips into his as your tongue does, and you push the small remainder of the hard candy between his lips. Pulling back, you admire the deeper flush to his cheeks as he swirls the mint across his tongue now.

You glance past his shoulder to see Changbin shrugging his leather jacket off and tossing it over the back of the couch. And just past him, your final guest, Hwang Hyunjin. Hyunjin is somewhat of a newcomer in the little arrangement you have working with Jisung and Changbin, but the tall man has made himself quite at home in a short amount of time. You drop your fingers from Jisung’s chin much to his chagrin and step in Hyunjin’s direction.

Hyunjin has always been good-looking – that’s what caught Jisung’s eye first before he brought the man to you and Changbin – but he looks especially good today. His long blonde hair is slicked back into a tight ponytail, and you want nothing more than to reach around him and yank it back. It would expose the pretty pale skin of his neck so well, a perfect canvas for Changbin to mark up and down. The tall man reaches you before you reach him though, and his long fingers weave into your hair without warning. You gasp as he tugs you just enough to send a surge of arousal to your core; his tongue invades your mouth. You sigh into his touch, hands weaving around his lithe waist to pull him flush against you.

“I’m always left out of the fun,” Changbin whines from somewhere behind you. You attempt to pull back and look at him but Hyunjin keeps you firm against him with his lips.

“They just like getting us worked up before the real fun,” Jisung says, tone clear and carrying no doubt to get you bothered enough to face him. You couldn’t give in to his desires if you wanted to thanks to Hyunjin. The blonde pulls back just enough to let you breathe. He looks over your shoulder at the other two men, a coy smirk curling over his lips.

“You two are just salty that you can’t take control like I can.” Hyunjin’s words are spoken with a growl that sends heat straight to your core. Frankly, before meeting Hyunjin in the bedroom, you would never have called yourself a switch. You just love being in control, dominant, having that power over Changbin and Jisung especially when they look so pretty with red cheeks and teary eyes. Then Hyunjin waltzed in, hand in hand with Jisung, and a look in his dark eyes that had you on your knees before you knew it. Changbin got a bit bold after seeing that, trying to make you do the same for him, but you flipped the switch and didn’t give him the chance to dominate you.

Hyunjin pulls back and steps around you. You watch him move, his strides almost like a lion stalking its prey, and he goes straight for Jisung. The much shorter man almost shrinks under Hyunjin’s hungry gaze.

**“Do you want to kiss me?”** Hyunjin asks as he leans down towards him. Jisung’s teeth dig into his lower lip, avoiding eye contact with the other man. Ironically, he looks to you for help, as though you’re going to break at the sight of his puppy dog eyes. You laugh to yourself. Jisung’s expression falters at the sound and he looks back to Hyunjin.

Changbin takes that as an opportunity to slip away from the scene, coming towards you when you motion for him.

“Can you be a good boy for me and go get the toys I left on the bed?” You coo, thumbing at his rounded cheek. Changbin melts into the touch without resistance and nods a few times. You reward his quick obedience with a gentle kiss to the lips before dragging your focus back to Hyunjin and Jisung.

“I asked you a question, Sungie. Are you going to answer me?” Hyunjin’s tone is low and cold, but not anything close to harsh. You tease the corner of your mouth with your tongue. The sight before you is attractive, to say the least: Hyunjin is always the sexiest when that dominance slips through. As much as you would love to pin him down and dom him for once, you don’t think he’ll ever let you.

Jisung continues looking at you rather than at Hyunjin though.

“Sungie, you aren’t talking to me. You’re supposed to be answering Hyunjin. Are you gonna misbehave this early? We haven’t even gotten started yet, baby boy.”

“I-I… I just–”

Jisung is cut off by Hyunjin’s hand pushing his cheek towards him. He makes the shorter man look him in the eye, and you can only guess what kind of expression is on Hyunjin’s face.

“Answer me, Jisung. Or I’ll make sure you don’t cum tonight.”

“Y-Yes, sir. I wanna – I wanna kiss you. I wanna kiss you so bad,” Jisung stammers out, hesitation gone. Changbin slips back into sight, hands full and shirt gone, and you grin at the man. He returns to your side and holds out the items you sent him to get for you.

“Jinnie, why don’t you stay here with Jisung for a bit? I’m going to take Changbin to the bedroom and play with him for a bit.” You hook your finger through one of the loops of Changbin’s jeans, plucking the rubber rings out off the palm of his hand. You pull him behind you on your way to the bedroom, stopping beside Hyunjin to slip one of the cock rings into his pocket. Jisung watches your movements with darting eyes, but you can already see the prominent bulge in his pants and know that he’s going to enjoy every second with Hyunjin.

You leave the bedroom door open, pulling Changbin in and quickly pushing him onto the edge of the bed. He’s already halfway undressed, jeans unbuttoned and the zipper just waiting to be tugged down, but you strip yourself down to your bra and underwear before falling to your knees before Changbin. You lean forward and grab his zipper between your teeth. He whines at the sight, lips falling open as you pull the zipper down, and your hot breath ghosts over the bulge in his underwear. He helps you pull the material off with hasty movements.

“You’re so eager today, baby boy,” you comment through a small chuckle. “Are you needy?”

“Yes, yea. I need you,” he exhales. You drag one finger over his straining cock. It twitches under your touch.

“Yes what?” Your touch recedes and you blink up at him with narrowed eyes.

“Yes ma’am.” He rushes to get the words out so that you’ll touch him again, and you do. This time though, you tug the band of his underwear down and drag the flat of your tongue over the base of his thick cock. Changbin isn’t the biggest of your three partners – Hyunjin certainly was a surprise the first time he whipped his dick out – but he is most definitely the thickest. You can barely wrap your hand around his girth, and his cock stretches your lips in the best way. You get straight to work on Changbin, knowing that Hyunjin will make quick work of Jisung outside.

Your tongue swirls over the head of Changbin’s member, flicking the bead of precum building up there into your mouth, then you dip down to take half of his cock. He groans under you. His thighs tremble already, and you have to brace him with one hand before his hips buck up into your mouth. You continue to take him in until he’s completely buried in your wet heat. You hesitate there, swallowing around his member once, twice, three times. Changbin releases a high-pitched whine from the contact. You pull off then.

He blinks down at you, eyes begging for more, but you pull the cock ring up and give him a teasing smile. The material slips over his hard member with ease thanks to your spit. You stand up against and motion for Changbin to get up as well. He does as asked without complaint. You take his place at the edge of the bed, spreading your legs wide.

“Straddle my thigh, baby boy,” you order. Changbin drops to your lap, cock instantly brushing against the bare skin of your thigh. He jerks at the slight sensation. His cheeks turn dark again, and he blinks at you through fluttering lashes. “It’s okay, baby. Go ahead.”

He takes your words and runs with them. His hips buck against your thigh, cock red and leaking as it drags over your skin. Just the slight contact has him whining atop you. It’s barely been five minutes, and he’s already needy for an orgasm. You reach down and envelop his cock with your warm fingers. He gasps out a moan and fucks against your hand with no restraint. The way he’s seated leaves you with beautiful access to the column of his throat, and while you love it when he marks you, you can’t resist pressing your lips to his neck. You suck and tease at the tanned skin, digging into that sensitive spot at the base of his throat. The beads of precum leave his cock at an even faster rate now with the extra stimulation.

“Pl-Please, Y/N, p-please. Oh my _god_.” Changbin bucks against you as you nip at his skin particularly hard. “I need to cum. Oh my god, I need to cum, Y/N. I need it.”

“You aren’t crying yet, pretty boy. I thought you loved it when I edge you?”

Changbin whines, eyes squeezing shut when your hand tightens around his member. He must regret ever telling you how much he loves being edged and carried to the very brink only to be brought back down and robbed of his orgasm. You grin up at him then pull your hand off his cock. He frowns at the loss of contact but doesn’t have much time to think about it because you push him to his feet again.

“On the bed. Face down, ass up.” You pat his ass.

His jaw drops as you give the command, obviously shocked at what’s about to happen. You only eat him out on rare occasions, but Changbin is being so good for you that you just have to reward him with this now. He crawls onto the bed, cock dribbling precum over the sheets as he gets closer to the pillows. He buries his head in one as you join him. The embarrassment takes over his body, and you can see it in the way his muscles tense up before your hands are even on him.

“It’s okay, baby. Let me take care of you.” You run your hands over the soft skin of his thighs, massaging the muscles under hot fingers, and Changbin’s cock twitches when you move closer to his ass. He says something into the pillow that you can’t hear. “Speak up, baby boy. I can’t hear you.”

“I’m just shy,” Changbin repeats, pulling his head off the pillow.

“I know you are, love. But it’s so cute when you get shy. Let me take care of you. You remember the safe word, right?”

“Pineapple.”

“Good boy.” Changbin’s head falls back against the pillow, except this time he keeps his head tilted so that he can look back at you. You pop two fingers between your lips, wetting them with your tongue, then bring them to his puckered hole. You drag the saliva over him and spend a minute just massaging the skin until his muscles begin to relax under your touch. You press one finger into his tight hole and hesitate there for a moment to let him get used to the sensation.

Slowly but surely you build up a steady rhythm, fucking your finger into him and curling it in search of his prostate. You add in a second finger, and it elicits a soft gasp out of Changbin. Your fingers scissor him open, curling inside him until you brush his prostrate. A startled and choked moan leans him. You grin and repeat the motion, drawing another high-pitched moan out of his chest.

“Looks like Binnie has been good for you.” Hyunjin’s voice resounds from behind you. You glance over your shoulder at him without breaking your pace with your fingers. The sight startles you. Hyunjin has white ropes of cum across his now bare chest. One hand grips both of Jisung’s wrists and pulls him into the bedroom. Jisung hangs his head, a pretty blush covering his whole face and you can see crystalline tears in his eyes from your place on the bed.

“I take it someone wasn’t good for you?”

“He came the second I put my lips around him. Didn’t even let me get the cock ring on.”

“I did not!” Jisung protests. The embarrassment continues to build up on his cheeks. It’s precious how hard Jisung tries to be obedient for you and Hyunjin, but he just can’t resist the urge to let go and disobey. You know that must be the case for here and now as well, and he must be beating himself up for cumming too soon. You glance down at his member, the rubber of the cock ring around his member now. He looks ready to cum again, but Hyunjin was obviously unamused by his early orgasm.

“Over by the wall. Make sure you can see the bed and Y/N clearly.” Hyunjin releases Jisung’s wrists. The shorter man all but scampers over to where Hyunjin directed him. He thumbs at his own cock, drawing shaky fingers over the tip and gathering the leaking precum there. “Don’t you dare even think about taking the ring off. You’re going to watch me fuck Y/N as punishment for cumming without permission. Understood?”

“Y-Yes, sir.”

You pull your fingers out of Changbin’s ass as Hyunjin steps towards the bed.

“Flip over, pretty boy. You’ve been so good for me that I’ll let you cum in my mouth.” Changbin eagerly flips onto his back, and you crawl closer to him. The bed dips behind you. Hyunjin’s hands find your ass and tug at the white lace clinging to your skin. You bring your fingers back to Changbin, using your dominant hand to prod at his hole again. With the other, you pull the cock ring off him. He sighs at the instant relief. It’s easy to find his prostate again now that you know what angles get him moaning the loudest.

Hyunjin’s fingers brush over your drenched folds. He groans at the sight of your heat and thumbs over the thick strands of arousal. He doesn’t waste any time in pushing two fingers into your heat, immediately starting to stretch you open. You drop your lips over Changbin’s cock. It draws an immediate moan out of him, and the built-up strain of his denied orgasm leads him to buck his hips up into your mouth. Hyunjin doesn’t even get a third finger in before Changbin is cumming. His hot seed coats your tongue, and you keep sucking at him until he’s trembling under you, but you don’t swallow his cum.

Instead, you pull off and dribble the mixture of his cum and your saliva over his softening cock. You pull your fingers out of his hole and gather some of the cum. Rubbing it over the pads of your fingers, you bring your hand back to his hole and fuck back into him. Changbin moans when your fingers brush over his prostate again.

“Do you like that, baby boy?” You ask, looking back up to his face. His expression is one contorted with pleasure. “Like it when I fuck your own cum into you? My dirty little boy.” His cock twitches at the words, quickly growing stiff again. You drop your lips over the tip as Hyunjin inserts a third finger into your pussy. A moan escapes you as he brushes over your sweet spot. The vibrations cascade over Changbin’s member and cause him to thrash. The touch of Hyunjin’s long fingers disappears, and you’re left feeling empty for a moment.

When he brings his fingers back to your pussy, he speaks, but not to you.

“You like watching me fuck your cum into her, Sungie? Wish it was your cock and not my fingers?” Hyunjin hums. You glance over to where Jisung is still standing pressed against the wall. The cock ring still rests on his member, and he’s actually behaving now, but you can see his resolve quickly dissolving as Hyunjin must be fucking the cum Jisung splattered across his chest into you now. Those deft fingers leave you again, this time moving to prod at your other hole. You moan around Changbin again and drag your tongue along the underside of his cock.

Hyunjin stretches you open rather quickly, prepping you for future plans obviously because his cock teases your folds after a few minutes. He slides into you slowly. Once he bottoms out, he hesitates. You pause your ministrations over Changbin’s cock as well to glance back at the man. Hyunjin meets your gaze, eyes dark with lust, and you nearly moan just at the sight of the sweat dripping down his brow. He pulls out and thrusts all the way back in. The force of the thrust sends you forward, Changbin’s cock hitting your cheek. You have to pull your fingers out of Changbin and brace yourself on his thighs as Hyunjin begins fucking you at a merciless pace. You bring your lips back to his cock and take him all in. The rhythm of Hyunjin’s thrusts and sensation of his cock brushing against your tight walls is enough to draw a series of moans out of you.

Changbin hits another orgasm before you realize it. You nearly choke on the hot cum that spills down your throat. You pull off with a small cough, and Changbin sits up with concern in his eyes. You reassure him quickly though, dragging the excess cum around his cock onto your fingers and eating it before Changbin’s eyes. He slides closer to you then. Your lips meet in a messy kiss that is interrupted by the force of Hyunjin’s thrusts. The taste of Changbin’s cum is still on your tongue but the man doesn’t seem to mind as he pushes his tongue into your mouth.

You didn’t realize how worked up and close to cumming you were until Hyunjin hits your g-spot particularly hard. You squeeze his member with your walls, releasing a shocked moan into Changbin’s mouth. Your arms fail you as the orgasm washes over you, and Changbin is there to catch you. He holds you up while you ride out the orgasm. Hyunjin’s thrusts never stop, continuing to drag over your sweet spot without relent, and you feel your muscles quivering from the extra stimulation.

All of a sudden, Hyunjin pulls out of your drenched pussy. You subconsciously tighten your walls as though he’s still in you. A stinging slap hits your clit, and you jerk against Changbin.

“Binnie, fuck her pussy. I’m going to fill up her ass.”

Changbin nods his head so quickly you think he might get whiplash, and he wiggles under you to get lined up with your cunt.

“Let me go first though. I don’t want to hurt our Y/N.” Hyunjin drags a warm hand over your back, reaching up to push your hair off your back and over your shoulder. He’s ever so gentle as he pushes into your ass, The stretch is immense and painful at first, Hyunjin’s size quite foreign to you there, but he pauses halfway in to let you take a few deep breaths.

“I-I’m okay,” you stammer out to him. Hyunjin’s hand find your hips. He bottoms out in you and remains there unmoving for quite some time. It feels like hours, and you know it isn’t, but the pain diminishes to a dull ache. You just want him to _move_ now. “Fuck me already, Hyunjin.”

“You don’t call the shots, princess.” He must motion towards Changbin because next thing you know, Changbin’s cock is pressing against your entrance. He fills you slowly. The stretch is unimaginable. You’ve only done this a few times, but you still aren’t used to the sensation of being so full. “Jisung.”

You whip your head towards said man. He remains pressed against the wall, cock red and straining so much that there are tears in his eyes, and you want nothing more than to take care of your baby boy and give him the orgasm he deserves.

“You can come fuck Y/N’s mouth now,” Hyunjin says. Jisung whines and pushes off the wall. His fingers move to remove the cock ring, but Hyunjin stops him with his next words. “Don’t take it off until she lets you.”

“You can move, Changbin,” you whisper to the man beneath you. He begins to thrust slowly into you, but Hyunjin reaches down and squeezes the base of his cock to stop him.

“You move when I tell you to.”

**“You’re sexy when you’re angry,”** you sigh out, squeezing around both men a little. The mattress dips as Jisung hops onto the bed, positioning himself before your lips in an instant.

“You try to get away with too much,” Hyunjin responds. He curls your hair around his fingers and pulls your head back for Jisung. “Use the safeword if it’s too much.”

“Yes, sir,” you mumble before Jisung presses his cock between your lips.

Hyunjin is the first to move in you. He slowly drags his cock through you and lets you get used to the rhythm before telling Changbin that he can move as well. You whine around Jisung, completely forgetting that you’re the one responsible for telling him when to take the cock ring off as the two men begin to fuck you with relentless passion. You gasp around Jisung’s cock, and Hyunjin’s hand remains in your hair to pull you back against his thrusts. Jisung’s member hits the back of your throat continuously. You lose control of your actions rather quickly. Jisung starts fucking your mouth, muffling your cries of pleasure. Another blinding orgasm washes over you without warning. You barely register it as Changbin reaches around your torso and frees your breasts from the bra. He captures one of your nipples in his mouth as he fucks up into you, pinching the other bud between his fingers.

It’s a barrage of overstimulation. Tears spring to your eyes, and Jisung hesitates in his thrusts to let you gasp for breath for a moment.

“Safeword?” He asks, leaning down to look you in the eye.

“I don’t need it,” you gasp out between moans. Before Jisung can respond, you reach forward and snag the cock ring off of his member. You bend down, taking him back into your mouth until he hits your throat then swallow around him. He cums with jerking hips, an overwhelming amount of cum spilling down your throat from the built-up pressure. Changbin follows quickly. His hips stutter in their thrusts, and he gives one last thrust before cumming in your tight heat. You know that Hyunjin is trying his best to hold out so he can be the last to cum.

“Out,” he growls to Changbin. Said man scrambles out of the way. Hyunjin releases your hair and pulls out of your ass. Once Changbin is clear of the bed, Hyunjin climbs off and flip you over like you’re weightless. You moan at the show of strength, immediately folding your legs around his waist when he comes back to your body. “You gonna cum with me? One more time?”

“Y-Yes, yes. Oh my god, yes. Please, Hyunjin, I need you please.” You reach for his neck, the head of his cock teasing your sensitive folds. He bends down to press his lips against yours. His thrusts continue as though they never stopped, pushing into your pussy this time. Changbin’s cum is still in you, and it squelches as Hyunjin continues to fuck it into you without cease.

“Cum for me then, princess. I wanna hear you scream,” Hyunjin growls against your lips. He catches your lower lip between his teeth, a grunt escapes him, and you feel his thrusts starting to stutter. Luckily, you’re on the brink of another orgasm, and it washes over you a moment later. You brace yourself against Hyunjin’s shoulders as a scream of pleasure rips through your chest. His thrusts halt in you, hot seed filling you up, and he whispers soft praises against your skin as he helps you ride out the powerful orgasm.

The two of you remain like that for a few moments as though Jisung and Changbin aren’t in the room, but they remind you of their presence in no time.

“Fuck, that was hot.” Changbin releases a small groan as he watches on. Jisung follows up his words with a low whistle, and your eyelids flutter open to look over at the two men.

“I’m so glad we invited Hyunjin to join us.”

“Me too,” you murmur as said blonde pulls his sweat-stricken face off your neck. He grins down at you then presses a quick kiss to your lips, pulling out of your heat. Jisung rushes to your side, earning a soft slap on the ass from Hyunjin.

“Binnie, help me draw a bath?” Hyunjin drapes an arm over Changbin’s waist and motions towards the bathroom. The two men disappear into the room after sharing a deep kiss, and you watch them with fondness in your eyes. Jisung drags your attention back to him, dragging his fingers over your cheek.

“You feeling okay?”

“Better than okay, Sungie. Way better.”

**Author's Note:**

> uhm i don't really have any words? this was gonna be way longer but I had to pull it back and say No you need to Chill asoidfjiosjdfio


End file.
